Birthday Wish From Chanyeol
by baekagain
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin menjadi yang pertama dalam hal mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya berniat pergi ke dapur namun yang dilihatnya di ruang tamu... sunguh membangkitkan gairah. "Yeolhhh. Hentikan… hhh. Heyh, eungh, kau mendengarkhan- ah ku, kan?" "Satu ronde saja ya, Baek? Aku sudah tidak tahan." CHANBAEK! YAOI! Warning!NC Fluff! Ficlet!
**Birthday Wish From Chanyeol
**

 **Proudly presents by baekagain**

 **Main Casts: Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek (ONLY CHANBAEK! kkk)  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **Disclaimer: Story is mine** **and the characters aren't mine** **. ^^v**

 **No bash, no rude words, no plagiat, no republish, no no no!**

 **Feel free to leave reviews ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang berada di kamarnya, berguling-guling di atas kasur dan berkali-kali meraih ponselnya. Memencet tombol home dan kembali mematikannya setelah memastikan waktu yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Ia tahu ia berlebihan. Dan seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengecek dan memastikannya berkali-kali karena ia sudah menyetel alarm untuk berdering 1 menit sebelum jam 12 malam. Uh, dia hanya tidak ingin ada yang mendahuluinya dalam hal ini.

Bergerak gusar dalam tidurnya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat disaat seperti ini.

BIP! BIP!

Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih ponselnya. Tertera 11:59PM pada layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum dan segera membuka aplikasi kakaotalknya dan mencari nama 'Baekhyunie' disana. Membuka layar chat dan bersiap-siap menunggu untuk mengirim pesan pada tepat jam 12 malam.

Ia men- _scroll_ chat mereka beberapa hari ini sambil menunggu waktu. Ia tersenyum melihat isi obralan mereka yang hanya penuh dengan kekehan tawa. Tidak ada yang lucu dari pembicaraan mereka. Kebanyakan topik yang mereka bicarakan tidak penting. Hanya saja, mereka merasa selalu ingin tersenyum dan tertawa disaat salah satu dari mereka sudah mengeluarkan emoji tawa. Mereka bahagia hanya dengan hal sederhana itu.

"Ah"

 **12:00 AM**

"Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun Bbakuhen"

"Selamat ulang tahun"

\- Chanyeol

Dan Chanyeol tidak menyangka ia akan menerima balasan begitu cepatnya.

 **12:00 AM**

"Yeap"

\- Baekhyun

 **12:00 AM**

"Aku yang pertama, kan?"

"Atau tidak"

\- Chanyeol

 **12:00 AM**

"Terima kasig!kkk

\- Baekhyun

 **12:00 AM**

"Jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kkkkkkkk"

\- Chanyeol

 **12:00 AM**

"Kau yang pertama kkkkkkk"

\- Baekhyun

 **12:00 AM**

"Assa kkkkkk"

\- Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendapati fakta ia menjadi yang pertama dalam mengucapkan ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Ia dengan cepat men- _screenshot_ layar ponselnya dan meng- _upload_ nya di instagramnya.

 ** _real_pcy_**

 _"_ _Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun-ah! Kau berterima kasig?"_

Ia terkekeh melihat _caption_ postingannya. Ia sedikit menggoda Baekhyun karena ia melakukan kesalahan dalam pengetikan saat menulis 'terima kasih'.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul notifikasi bahwa Baekhyun baru saja mem- _posting_ foto di instagramnya. Ia memencet tombol untuk membuka notifikasi itu. Dan muncullah wajah imut Baekhyun- _nya_ pada layar ponselnya.

Pada foto di sebelah kiri, Baekhyun terlihat imut dengan memperlihatkan giginya pada kamera. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap layar ponselnya. Ia beralih pada foto di sebelah kanan yang memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang terlihat…

.

.

.

Ugh…

.

.

.

Menggairahkan…

.

.

.

Disana terlihat jelas Baekhyun yang mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya dan menggigit bibirnya sensual. Mata sebelah kanannya terbuka sayu, seakan mencoba merayu seseorang untuk menggagahinya.

 _"_ _Ugh… apakah dia berniat menggodaku?"_ rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menutup aplikasi Instagram pada ponselnya sebelum pikirannya semakin kemana-mana dan sesuatu yang berada di bawah 'bangun'.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk menggambil minum. Ia pikir air putih dapat menjernihkan otaknya yang sedikit terkotori malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, perkiraannya salah.

Karena disana… disudut ruang tamu…

Ia bisa melihat sesosok manusia yang berulang tahun hari ini tengah asyik bermain dengan ponselnya disaat member yang lain sudah tertidur. Oh, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan keterlambatan mereka dalam mengucapkan, lagipula nanti ulang tahunnya dirayakan.

Tapi, yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah pada sisi Chanyeol.

Memang benar Baekhyun menggunakan selimut warna biru untuk menghalaunya dari dinginnya malam seperti yang terlihat di foto Instagramnya. Selimut itu melorot sampai ke bagian perut. Kaki kanan Baekhyun berada di atas kaki kirinya tanpa tertutupi selimut.

Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah… jika saja… Baekhyun tidak menggunakan celana pendeknya saat ini!

Oh, _shit_!

Kaki mulusnya benar-benar bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol _horny_ tengah malam!

Baekhyun yang masih asyik bermain ponsel menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, "Eoh, Chanyeol? Kau belum tidur? Kupikir kau sudah tidur setelah ugh- Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucapan Baekhyun sempat terhenti ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menubruknya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Menempatkan kepalanya pada leher Baekhyun dengan manja. Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin protes. Tapi, setelahnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat semaunya. Anggap saja Baekhyun sedang bermurah hati karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Oh, betapa mulianya hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil mengendus-endus leher Baekhyun. Harum.

"Eung? Sehun hanya terlalu ribut saat tidur jika kepanasan. Jadi, aku mengalah dan memilih tidur diluar. Lagipula disini juga hangat." jawab Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia terkekeh karena komentar-komentar fansnya di _posting_ an Instagram terbarunya.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol bergelut dalam pikirannya sementara Baekhyun masih asik memainkan ponselnya. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam yang berada di ruang tamu dan suara riuh pelan dari kamar Baekhyun. Oh, sepertinya Sehun baru saja mengganti posisi tidurnya.

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan itu, "Apakah sudah ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu secara langsung hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengecup leher Baekhyun yang berada di depannya, "Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu."

Baekhyun sempat kaget karena pergerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Namun setelahnya ia terkekeh, "Ini begitu lucu disaat kau menjadi orang yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku baik itu secara langsung maupun tidak langsung."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Bukankah itu bagus? Lagipula aku ingin menjadi yang pertama dalam segala hal." dan setelahnya menggesek hidungnya manja pada leher Baekhyun. Kemudian menjilat perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Pegangannya pada ponselnya melemah dan hampir membuat benda itu terjatuh.

"Hentikan, Yeol. Nanti siang kita harus menghadiri acara ulang tahunku dan kita harus bangun pagi." Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari jilatan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gigitan kecil. Meletakkan ponselnya dan menarik selimutnya bersiap untuk tidur.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, malahan sekarang tangannya sudah merambat ke bagian paha Baekhyun dan mulai merambat ke atas menggoda 'sesuatu' yang berada di bawah perut Baekhyun untuk 'bangun'.

"Yeolhhh. Hentikan… hhh. Heyh, eungh, kau mendengarkhan- ah ku, kan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menaikkan badannya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun, "Satu ronde saja ya, Baek? Aku sudah tidak tahan." suaranya terdengar berat dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria yang ada di sampingnya saat ini sedang menahan nafsunya untuk tidak meledak.

"T… tapi… eungh" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol mulai meremas gundukannya pelan. Uh oh, sepertinya sentuhan Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya 'bangun'.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Jika terjadi apa-apa nantinya aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." ucap Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan tangannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana.

Malam itu, hanya terdengar suara lenguhan kesakitan Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi teriakan kenikmatan saat Chanyeol menghujamnya dengan cepat dan tepat.

Dan oh… sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menepati janjinya untuk melakukan hanya satu ronde saja karena setelah mencapai klimaks pertamanya, Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol yang berada di lubangnya kembali membesar. Baekhyun akan mencegahnya namun terlambat… Chanyeol sudah terlanjur memaju-mundurkan penisnya kembali di lubangnya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali pasrah dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

 _"Uh, hadiah ulang tahun macam apa ini. Eungh."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **\- END -**

.

.

.

* * *

Etjieeeeee yang nungguin NC tapi NC-nya malah gak dijabarin XDDDD /slapped/ T.T

Ugh, ini apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaf kalau cerita ini ada typo atau kekurangan karena ini dibuat hanya dalam waktu 2 jam. Dari jam 2 malam sampai jam 4 subuh dimana saya tak bisa tidur dikarenakan postingan Instagram Chanyeol yang sungguh-sungguh membuat saya bahagia 3

Anyway, thank you buat yang udah review ff saya setahun yang lalu (?) yang berjudul **Love Helpers** (mungkin ada yang baca? XD). Tak disangka cerita itu cukup disambut hangat. Saya terharu untuk ff saya yang itu, kemaren sebenernya udah nulis chapter 1 dan 2 bahkan udah nulis plot chapter terakhir. Eh tapi ternyata hape saya yang (sangat disayangkan) tidak ada memory card-nya membuat cerita itu hilang saat hape saya rusak T.T jadi terpaksa saya ketik ulang dan baru setengah jadi. T.T tapi, akan saya usahakan update dalam waktu dekat kok (kalau ada yang nungguin lol)

Thank you for reading this story and please kindly leave your comment at the review box~ ^^


End file.
